howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Screaming Death
"Uh, So that's what I was afraid of,"-Hiccup The Screaming Death is a new dragon that appeared in Tunnel Vision, the fourth episode of the Defenders of Berk season. According to Fishlegs, it is not present in the Book of Dragons, but is dubbed by Tuffnut. Description The Screaming Death is a mutated, albino Whispering Death. It is white in color, large red eyes, longer body and tail and more massive body from a normal Whispering death. It also has three rows of teeth, but they are aligned differently than those of the Whispering Death and it has a chin reminiscent of the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Unlike the Whispering Death, the Screaming Death shoots balls of fire like a gun instead of rings of fire it also lets out fire from behind it's frill. Judging by the massive size, this albino giant is probably one of the biggest dragons of them all. It is attracted to sunlight as opposed to having an aversion for it like the Whispering Death. The Screaming Death gets it name by its incredibly disorienting roar that can affect the flight of other dragons. Defenders of Berk In the episode The Iron Gronckle, Savage and his fellow Outcasts return to Berk to check on the infant Whispering Deaths that have hatched in the caves beneather the village. Many egg shells are scattered along the cave floor, but much to Savage's surprise, one egg shell is truly massive. The hole left in the ceiling from the infant as it burrowed out is nearly the size of an adult Whispering Death tunnel, but this creature has just hatched. It can be assumed that this was the egg of a Screaming Death, and as Savage and his men retreat from the cave, the Screaming Death's roar can be distinctly heard echoing through the cave. The Screaming Death first to appeared in the episode, Tunnel Vision as the leader of the Whispering Death. It attacked Berk along with the hatchlings. Hiccup discovered the Screaming Death was attracted to the light off Hiccup's shield and used it to lure the dragon into ramming into one of the rock pillars. Its wing was injured from rocks falling on it. The Whispering Deaths take the Screaming Death away from Berk and nurse it back to health. However, Hiccup is concerned that the Screaming Death will return, noting that Whispering Death hatchlings are territorial of their birthplace Gallery screamingdeath.jpg|Screaming Death breathing fire Screaming Death.png Screaming Death Flight.png Toothless attacks the screaming death.png|Toothless attacks the Screaming Death 20130907212145.PNG Ddb outcast boss.png SDOUTCASTATTACK.png Dragons Defenders of Berk Poster.png DreamWorks Dragons Defenders of Berk - Season 2 Premiere (480p).flv snapshot 00.04 -2013.09.10 18.38.50-.png Screaming Death Egg.png|Egg of Screaming Death _20130928085757.PNG|Baby Screaming Death tunnel Screaming Death profile.jpeg|Screaming Death in profile Screaming Death profile.jpeg Trivia *The Screaming Death's fire breath is very comparable to an automatic gun, as it fires rapidly, and its frills flash with fire with each shot. *The Screaming Death is a Boulder class dragons like the Whispering Death. We know that from the tunnel it had made in the episode The Iron Gronckle. *The Screaming Death's egg resembles a Whispering Death's egg, but larger in size. *The Screaming Death is the third new species of dragon that wasn't in the Book of Dragons (other than the Red Death and the Typhoomerang ). *The Screaming Death is attracted to bright light, unlike the Whispering Death. *The scream of the dragon disorientates most dragons, but appears to attract Whispering Deaths. *From the relationship shown between The Screaming Death and The Whispering Deaths present, The Whispering Death is presented as an "alpha-male" (presuming The Screaming Death was male) to the group from it's sheer size and power. The Screaming Death's scream attracts The Whispering Deaths to it, The Whispering Deaths willingly carry it when it injures its wings, and The Screaming Death has it's own food rations away from The Whispering Deaths. Whether or not this was an instinctive relationship between the two breeds, an instinctive response for Whispering Deaths amongst their pack or a single example of dominance from the one Screaming Death is unknown. Differences to the Whispering Death *The Whispering Death is dullish green and grey, when the Screaming Death is white. *The Screaming Death seems to be able to withstand sunlight as it chases Hiccup and Toothless in broad daylight, while the Whispering Death is scared of the sunlight. *The Whispering Death's teeth are yellow and are different sizes as the canines are twice as big as the other teeth (possibly bigger than the Screaming Death's). The Screaming Death's teeth are white and equal in sizes. *The Whispering Death's inner teeth are from left to right. The Screaming Death's inner teeth are from front to back. *The Whispering Death's mouth is bigger and has barely any chin. The Screaming Death's mouth is like many other dragons (unlike the Whispering Death's, which is shaped like an oval if you look from the front) and it has a large chin. *The Whispering Death shoots rings of fire. The Screaming Death shoots fireballs like a machine gun. *The Whispering Death whispers. The Screaming Death screams. Category:Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Boulder Class